Isn't It Canon?
by The Anonymouse2
Summary: Inspired by a hilarious Hunger Games fanfic, 'Oh, how realistic' by coadhpgg, this is a mockery of silly things us fanfiction authors sometimes do. This is not meant to offend anyone, just amuse them. And I do respect the fact that it is fanFICTION, so we have the right to write whatever. Just...be amused, not offended. PLEASE. I cannot stress this enough. Ok? I'm done now. Enjoy!
1. Winterwatcher&Moonbli

**First off, I'd just like to say that I got the idea for this story from the story 'Oh, how realistic'. It's a Hunger Games fanfic, I think it's just hilarious, so a shout out to the author, coadhpgg. I hope I don't offend anyone by posting this, because that is not my intention. I just want to make a parody that everyone will enjoy as much as I do.  
Signing off with high hopes,  
The Anonymouse2**

Moon and Qibli were standing side by side. Winter walked up to them.  
"Moon, I love you!" Winter exclaimed.  
"I love you too!" Moon cried.  
"That's great!" Qibli said.  
And Winter and Moon kissed, even though dragons can't kiss.

...

Moon and Winter were standing side by side. Qibli walked up to them.  
"Moon, I love you!" Qibli exclaimed.  
"I love you too!" Moon cried.  
"That's great!" Winter said.  
And Winter and Moon kissed, even though dragons can't kiss.

 **So, that's that. The way most Winterwatcher or Moonbli ship fics are written. (That's my new favorite fanfic term. Ship fics, ship fics, ship fics, ship...) Just noticing how whoever the author does not ship with Moon completely disregards any feelings they would have had for her in a canon tale. And also dragons can't kiss.  
Anxiously,  
The Anonymouse2**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Let's not offend any Truth or Dare fanfic writers out there, alright?**

"Hey, guys!" Kinkajou exclaimed to the entire Jade Winglet, including Carnelian, who was dead.  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
"Let's play a game! It's called Truth or Dare! I've seen scavengers playing it, even though I've never actually seen a scavenger in my lifetime and can't understand a noise they're making!"  
"That's a great idea!" Everyone replied, reluctantly in the case of Winter and Carnelian.  
"Yay!" Kinkajou explained the game to them. "I'll go first!" She said. "Moon, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Moon said. Because Moon liked to take risks.  
"I dare you to kiss Winter/Qibli!" Kinkajou said. Moon and Winter/Qibli blushed. Even though it is impossible for any dragon that is not a Rainwing to blush.  
Moon walked up to Winter/Qibli and kissed him, even though dragons can't kiss anymore than they can blush.  
Everyone laughed and said they knew it all along, even though nothing was revealed.  
"Carnelian, truth or dare?" Moon said when she was done doing the impossible.  
"Dare." Carnelian said. Even though she was dead.  
"I dare you to..." Moon got a mischievous smile, because Moon is a very mischievous dragon. "Insult Tsunami!" Tsunami, who was conveniently walking by, poked her head in.  
"Fish breath!" Carnelian said.  
"WHAT?!" Tsunami yelled, enraged. Then she left. Carnelian asked the next dragon, and everyone chose dare, especially Turtle and Umber, cause why not? Winter/Qibli was forced to confess love to Moon.  
Everyone laughed and said they knew it all along.  
Eventually it was over.  
"We should do this again!" Kinkajou said.  
"Maybe, Sunny, maybe." Moon said.  
"What?" Kinkajou responded.

...

"Hey, guys!" Sunny exclaimed to all of the dragonets of destiny.  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
"Let's play a game! It's called Truth or Dare. I saw some scavengers playing it, even though I don't understand what in three moons scavengers are saying!" Sunny cheered.  
"Yay!" Everyone responded.  
Sunny quickly explained the rules to everyone. "I'll go first. Glory, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Glory said.  
"Who do you like?"  
"Deathbringer." She said. Deathbringer magically appeared and the two kissed, even though dragons can't kiss.  
They continued, each choosing truth and being asked the same question. The answered varied depending on who the author shipped with whom. For me, it's this:  
"Riptide." Tsunami said.  
"...?..." Starflight said.  
"Everyone!" Sunny said.  
"All my friends!" Clay said.  
"Not like that! _Like_ like! You think you'd know that. Sunny, you asked the question!" Glory explained.  
Clay and Sunny stared at her blankly.  
Tsunami face palmed (face taloned? Snout taloned?)


End file.
